


Turnabout is Fair Play

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Tony Stark, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, banter in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: PWP:  Tony misses bottoming in bed;  Pepper is willing to oblige.





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Square: K1 - Kink: Anal Sex  
> Title: Turnabout is Fair Play  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: PWP - pegging  
> Pairing: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts  
> Summary: Tony misses bottoming in bed; Pepper is willing to oblige.

“You know I’m still bi, right?” Tony hadn’t meant to bring the subject up quite so bluntly, especially just as they were going to bed, but a week’s worth of meetings with vendors on the other side of the world combined with the resultant jet lag reduced his brain to mouth filter to effectively zero. 

“Of course,” Pepper’s immediate reply was reassuring. “Our relationship doesn’t change who you’re attracted to. It just means you’re not acting on that attraction . . . I assume.” In the dim light of their bedroom, he almost didn’t catch the faint, worried line between her brows. 

“Oh, no, sweetheart, I would never...” he hastened to reassure her. “I’ve had a lot of partners, sure, but I’ve always been a serial monogamist. Well, except for that one time, but they both came to me with the idea and I was just along for the ride.” Tony pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you, Pepper. I love everything we have together, and I still don’t know how I got this lucky.” 

“I love you too, Tony. But that wasn’t an idle question, was it?” She could read him like a book. 

“Well, there’s a couple of sexy-time activities that I kind of miss,” he admitted. Pepper raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue; no chance of backing out now. “Like bottoming.” 

“Well, that’s easily solved,” she replied matter-of-factly. “Well, maybe not right at the moment, since I don’t have a strap on handy, but we can go shopping tomorrow.” 

“Wait a minute, you’ve done this before?” Tony was astounded and turned on in equal measure. 

She combined a small smirk with a shrug. “Well, not exactly. But a previous boyfriend was into anal play, so I’ve done a little exploration in that area, so to speak.” 

“You never fail to surprise me, oh spice of my life.” A giant yawn welled up inside him. “How about we discuss the details later?” 

 

Pepper seemed to find the idea of buying a strap on almost as titillating as Tony did, especially once they discovered what sort of options were available for her pleasure. After picking out a rig online that looked as of it would satisfy them both, it was just a matter of waiting. 

When the discreetly-marked package arrived via courier, Tony resisted the desire to call his CEO into an emergency meeting; instead heading back to Malibu a little early to take a thorough shower. Pepper had brought their favorite take out home with her, so it was getting well into the evening before they had a chance to sit down and unpack their new toy. 

They’d chosen a design with convertible accessories on both sides; picking out a nicely sized and shaped dildo for the exterior and a curved vibrator that would -- they hoped -- rub Pepper just the right way. Tony looked the latter over closely, already considering ways to improve its performance when she gently took it out of his hands and set it aside. “Let’s give it a chance first before you start tinkering, okay?” 

“How about you give me something else to tinker with, baby?” At Tony’s flippant comment, Pepper leaned in for a kiss that quickly turned heated. Her lips, soft and plush, eagerly parted to his questing tongue as he ran his hands up her sides to caress her breasts. He swallowed the soft gasps that resulted from his touch as he deftly unbuttoned her shirt. 

Tony showered kisses along the edge of Pepper’s lacy bra, before pushing it aside to lave his tongue over an already pert nipple. After a few minutes of pliancy, Pepper took charge of the foreplay, twining the fingers of one hand through Tony's hair to pull him back up for a searing kiss. She held him in place, plundering his mouth thoroughly while her other hand reached around to grab a firm handful of his backside. “You do have a fantastic ass, Tony,” she purred, “I can’t wait to bend you over, make you beg for more.” 

Tony’s knees went weak at the thought. “That makes two of us. Bedroom?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

 

They left a trail of shed clothing on their way; Tony almost forgetting to grab their new purchase before tumbling on the wide, soft bed with his beloved. Her eyes almost glowed with anticipation as they lay side by side, Tony trailing a line of kisses across her creamy skin. Pepper’s clever fingers were busy as well, tracing the length of his rapidly stiffening cock and cupping his balls before slipping back further. 

“Did you get started without me, darling?” she asked slyly as she teased at his entrance. 

“Had to clear the runway, so to speak.” 

“Quite thoughtful.” Pepper rubbed a few circles around his rim before withdrawing to reach into the nightstand drawer for their lube. “You owe me a manicure, by the way,” she commented, showing off her nails. “Trimmed them nice and short, just for you.” 

“You are an angel, my love, and I don’t deserve you.” While banter in the bedroom was commonplace enough between them, Tony knew -- at least on his part -- it was a bit of a nervous response. Even if it was the good kind of nervous, like standing in line for a roller coaster. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Mister Stark. Now, get comfortable.” 

Tony lay on his side, pulling up one knee, and Pepper spooned up behind him. The cool gel soon warmed under her touch, and before he knew it, she was slowly sliding one finger in and out, pressing deeper inside him with each stroke. “Tell me when you’re ready for more, loverboy.” 

He’d forgotten the strangeness of the sensation at first, the way he had to consciously relax the muscles to allow her entry. But it felt just as good as he remembered, and worth the brief discomfort. Pepper added a lovely little twist of the wrist to the thrusting motion, and when her fingertip finally brushed against that spot deep inside, he moaned throatily. 

“There we go,” she purred. “You know I like to hear how much you’re enjoying yourself.” 

“God, yes, you’re driving me crazy, woman! More, please!” A bit more burn and stretch as she slid another finger in, but only for a moment before pleasure once more overtook him. It had been a long, long time since he’d come just from being finger-fucked, but it didn’t seem out of the realm of possibility at the moment.

That said, Tony was not a selfish man, so after a few minutes more of bliss, he asked, “Would you like a bit of attention before the main attraction, babe?” 

“How about a bit of tongue-lashing?” 

“Your wish is my command.” Pepper lay back, opening her legs wide; he crawled between them, sliding his hands up her smooth, muscular thighs. After gently spreading her outer folds, Tony licked a broad stripe bottom to top, eliciting a shuddering moan. 

He wrapped his lips around her clit, suckling softly for a few moments, before she tapped his forehead to nudge him lower. He lapped at the exquisitely sensitive spot between her clit and her vagina until she fisted a hand in his hair. “Okay,” Pepper said shakily, “that’s enough for now. Assume the position.” 

As Pepper donned the strapon, Tony spread a towel out on the bed, then grabbed a pillow to provide a bit of extra support for his chest. He sank down on his elbows as he stuck his ass up in the air, looking back over his shoulder to check on his partner. 

She was looking down at the dildo jutting out from her crotch with a dubious expression. “Tony, are you sure...?” 

“Honey, if you’re having second thoughts, we don’t have to. Not tonight, or not at all.” He reached out to take a hold of her hand. “You know enthusiastic consent is one of my kinks.” 

“You really trust me to do this?” 

“You’ve stuck your entire hand in my chest, sweetheart. This is not that big a deal in comparison.” 

She rolled her eyes, but his comment seemed to have reassured her; he slapped her hand against his asscheek and said, “Now lube Buddy Boy up and and come plow me into the headboard.” 

“Good lord, you’ve already given it a nickname,” Her throaty chuckle made Tony fall in love with her all over again. After doing as Tony suggested, Pepper got on her knees behind him. “Ready, loverboy?” 

“Yeah, just take it easy, a little at a time.” He gasped as the head of the dildo breached him, focusing on relaxing his muscles. Pepper’s hands rested on his hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles as she rocked carefully in and out. Arching his back slightly, the pressure and ache slowly gave way to the euphoria of being filled and stretched in the best way. 

Pepper briefly removed one hand, and a low buzz added to the sensation. “Ohhh,” she murmured, “that’s nice. How’re you doing, darling? Ready to pick up the pace?” 

“Oh yeah. Give it to me, baby.” She started pushing in earnest, and he pushed back, matching her rhythm. The buzzing increased, as did the urgency of the sensation and the pressure in his balls; but he needed a little more stimulation if he was going to come. 

He shifted his weight slightly in order to free up a hand, but as if she were reading his mind, Pepper leaned forward and firmly grasped his aching cock. “Need a little of this, don’t you?” she murmured, her own breaths coming short and fast on the back of his neck. “Such a greedy boy. No wonder you said yes to that menage a trois.” 

Tony’s pulse raced; Pepper didn’t often talk dirty during sex, but it was incredibly hot when she did. “And I bet you were right there in the middle,” she continued, stroking his cock in perfect time with her thrusts, pinning him between two points of pleasure, “fucking and getting fucked at the same time.” She turned the vibrator up to its highest setting, a whimper of delight escaping her lips. “Hm - we just might have to try that ourselves. Got any handsome hunks in mind?” 

That was all it took to tip Tony over the edge, spilling his load into her hand and all over the towel. Pepper pressed deep into him, her own orgasm making her shudder and shake. After a few moments of catching their breath, she asked if he was ready for her to move. 

This was his least favorite part of bottoming, the sloppy, empty sensation after the fact, but he stifled a grunt as she withdrew, handing her the towel. Stretching back out in bed, they embraced one another. “That was amazing, sweetheart.” Tony slurred. “Thank you for indulging me.” 

“It’s not as if I came away empty-handed, darling.” She smoothed his sweat-soaked hair away from his forehead. “I am definitely up for doing this again sometime.” 

“Can I soup up your toy, first?” 

“Don’t push your luck, babe.”


End file.
